


Step Right Up and Take Your Turn

by Krit



Series: The Education of Clary Fray [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Barely Legal, Being Stepped On, Breast Fucking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Dehumanization, Derogatory Language, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slightly Underage, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, boot licking, prostitution kink, safe words in place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Clary learns the joys of public transportation.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Other(s), Jace Wayland/Other(s), Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez
Series: The Education of Clary Fray [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570066
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Step Right Up and Take Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Bat (though his name isn’t said, he’ll be back) is one month away from the age of consent in NY State (17). He is technically underage, and a wide eyed virgin, but he’s not an unaware child.  
> (Also, Clary is 18)
> 
> Jace and Maia do have sex with people in this, but it’s more implied/offscreen.
> 
> Also, on the subway, Jace and Maia are very in control of the situation to ensure nothing goes wrong and all three of them are safe.
> 
> Are there condoms? I dunno man... this whole series reads like 80s porno, so, if you like the idea that there aren’t, cool.  
> If you prefer to think condoms are involved and just not mentioned, go for it.

Clary stepped onto the bus and slid into a seat near the back. It was a little crowded, and when a man sat down next to her, she gave him a sweet smile and settled back a little in her seat. She spread her legs slowly, her white skirt hiking up her thighs as she did so. Her left leg pressed up against the man’s right, and he glanced over at her. She just smiled innocently and shifted in her seat.

He put his hand on her knee. It was heavy and rough. He squeezed and rubbed at her skin as he made his way up her leg. When his fingers brushed her wet cunt, he let out a little chuckle. “Fucking _slut_.” He muttered. She giggled and nodded, opening her legs wider. She looked up, and saw another man across the aisle staring at them. She licked her lips and grinned at him.

The man next to her took his time, just rubbing at her wet folds, dipping his fingers into her hole, just playing with her like she was a toy. He didn’t even touch her clit, and she found herself getting wetter. When he shoved two fingers deep inside her, she had to bite down on her lip to keep quiet. She was still making eye contact with the other man as the fingers thrust in and out of her roughly. When he pushed in a third, shoving them deep inside her, she twitched and let out a quiet sound, her cunt pulsing around his fingers as she came.

She let him play for a few more minutes, enough to get her over sensitive and worked up again, before she kissed his cheek and stood. Fixing her skirt, she made her way off the bus, grinning as she noticed the other man get up to follow her.

He caught up to her and smirked. “You look like you still need something.”

“I do!” She whined. “Do you think you can give it to me?”

He laughed and nodded, leading her into an alley behind a closed bar. She grabbed his jacket and he pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her hard, all teeth and tongue. One of his hands pulled the low collar of her shirt down so he could grope her breast, as the other began opening his jeans.

She moaned happily and lifted her skirt as he reached between her legs.

“Fuck, you’re gushing! You like this that much? Getting used and fucked by strangers?” He pushed three fingers into her and she groaned.

“I love it!” She lifted one of her legs up over his hip. “I need you to fuck me. Need it so bad.” She kissed him again and he grabbed her legs, pulling them around his waist as he lifted her up, and pressed her against the wall, shoving his cock inside her.

She let out a sharp cry, wrapping her arms around his neck as he fucked her hard and fast. His rough thrusts jostling her against the wall and making her moan in sharp little breaths. His fingers pinched and twisted her nipple, jolts of pain shooting straight to her throbbing cunt as she trembled in his arms.

She came twice before he finally did. He pulled out of her and let her drop to the ground. She landed on her ass and he laughed. “You should charge for that.” He told her. “You’d make a good whore.”

Her face flushed red and she grinned. “Thanks!”

~*~

Clary entered the subway car with Maia and Jace, grinning and excited. They had bought her a new dress, pale pink with a short pleated skirt, and a zipper down the front.

Jace sat down and pulled her sideways onto his lap. “What’s this all the way up for?” He asked as he pulled the zipper down over her chest, reaching into her dress and palming her breast. “That feels better, doesn’t it?”

She giggled and nodded, letting her leg slide off his knees. He reached around her and slid his other hand up her skirt. She laughed and let out a little whimpering moan as he rubbed at her clit.

“You spoil her.” Maia mused, sitting down across from them.

“If you didn’t like it, you’d tell me to stop.” Jace quipped back.

There was only a small handful of people in the car at this hour, all of them watching with interest.

“This a show or an advertisement?” A man popped up.

“Both.” Maia answered bluntly. “The show is free. You wanna join in, you pay admission. Five bucks.”

“That’s cheap.”

“Well, she’s a cheap slut.”

Jace laughed as he felt Clary grow wetter at the words, and she blushed, grinning. “What do you think, baby? You wanna get fucked?”

Clary nodded quickly, feeling warmth and anticipation run through her. “Yes, please.” She whined, yelping as he pinched her nipple.

“Hell, I got five bucks.” One of the men stood up and handed a crumpled bill to Maia, before stepping in front on Clary. “You wanna suck my cock, slut?”

Clary licked her lips and nodded, moaning loudly as he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her off Jace’s lap and onto her knees. He didn’t waste any time getting his cock out and shoving it roughly into her mouth. She moaned, squirming on the floor, her cunt throbbing as he used his grip on her hair to move her, fucking deep into her throat.

“Fuck! It’s like she’s a damn sex toy!” The man moaned.

“That’s because she is.” Maia’s bored, dismissive tone had Clary flushing with embarrassment, and shivering with pleasure.

When the man pulled her forward, burying himself fully in her throat and held her there, Jace slid his foot between her legs, the cool leather of his boot pressing against her. She moaned desperately, grinding down against it. The man came in her mouth and on her face before returning to his seat, nodding thanks to Jace and Maia.

Clary fell forward onto her hands, gasping as Jace rubbed the toe of his boot against her clit.

“That’s enough.” Maia ordered, and Jace pulled his foot away, kicking her gently as he did, making her cry out, lust and pleasure making her mind foggy. “You made a mess, slut. Clean it up.”

Clary was panting as she turned and fell to her elbows, licking her slick off of Jace’s boot. His other foot lifted and pressed down flat between her shoulder blades, pinning her in place as large, unfamiliar hands slid up her thighs. She moaned and rocked her hips back, grinning when he lifted her skirt and let out a low whistle. She wasn’t sure if it was for her soaking wet cunt and thighs, or the bright pink jeweled plug nestled in her ass, but it made heat flood through her.

“She’s like a bitch in heat.” The man laughed, slapping hard on one of her thighs. “Does it matter which hole I fuck?”

“Have fun with it.” Maia offered. “She makes the cutest little noises when you finger her ass while you’re fucking her cunt. My puppy has lube if you wanna play with her ass. Don’t want you to actually damage the goods.”

“No, of course. She’s a tender little piece of meat, isn’t she?” He brought his hand down hard on her ass, and Clary yelped. He laughed brightly and did it again. “Spread your legs more, bitch.” He huffed, spanking the other cheek. She did as she was told, wriggling more than she needed to as she did so.

She cried out as he shoved his cock deep into her. He was huge. It felt like he was splitting her open. It felt so good, and she couldn’t _move_. She mouthed at Jace’s boot, just to have somewhere to direct the hot tension building inside her.

“So fucking wet.” The man moaned. “Little bitch could probably come just from sucking cock and getting knocked around.”

“Yeah, she definitely can.”

“Fucking slut. How in the hell is this thing still so tight? Feels like a damn teenager.”

“She _is_ a teenager. Eighteen, don’t worry. But that cunt was _made_ to be used. I don’t think it’ll wear out for a long time yet.”

Clary was whining, a high pitched little keening sound. The man slapped her thigh again. “What’s the matter bitch?”

“Please!” She whined. “Please fuck me! Your cock feels so good, I need it!”

The man laughed and did as she asked. Fucking into her hard and fast. She had already come once by the time he took hold of the plug inside her, playing with it before pulling it out. Lube slick fingers rubbed at her hole, pushing inside, tugging and rubbing at the rim. He thrust two of them deep into her and she wailed.

“It’s too much! I can’t take it! Please!”

The man paused and Maia sighed. “Don’t listen to her, she doesn’t mean it.”

Jace leaned over. “Need to tap out?” He asked quietly.

“No.” She gasped. “Green. Greengreengreen.”

Jace laughed and sat back up, moving the foot under her face to step down on top of it, digging into her cheek, pressing her come smeared face to the dirty floor. “She’s just being a brat. Fuck her harder.”

The man laughed and added a third finger, thrusting into her ass as his cock pounded her cunt. She came hard, wailing and grabbing onto Jace’s leg as she shook. The man groaned and shoved a fourth finger into her, laughing as she cried out. “You think I could fit my whole hand in here?”

“Probably.” Jace shrugged. “I can, and yours isn’t much bigger than mine.”

“His cock is.” Clary moaned. Jace barked out a laugh and took his feet off of her, grabbing her by the hair and lifting her head up. They grinned at each other for a second before he slapped her hard across the face.

“Shut the fuck up, whore.” He said sweetly, before shoving her back to the floor, his boot pressed to her neck this time. She giggled, braking off into a sharp gasp as the man behind her began sliding his hand into her. The angle was awkward with the head of his cock still inside her. She twitched and clenched around him, moaning as he began thrusting his hand.

“Fuck, I think she’s gonna come from this!” The man groaned, rocking his hips in time with his hand, rubbing against her from the inside, lighting her up with pleasure. She was wailing, trying to rock her hips back against him. “Come on.” He growled. “Come on my cock, bitch.” The order snapped the last string and had her sobbing out a loud moan as she came, her cunt squeezing the head of his cock. He swore and moved back, pulling out his hand, and using it to spread her cheeks as he came on her ass. He laughed and shoved the plug back inside her, before going back to his seat.

“Your boy for rent, too?” A voice called out. “His mouth looks even nicer than hers.”

“It is.” Maia laughed. “Ten bucks.”

“That one’s ten?”

“Toys are cheeper than dogs.”

Jace moved away, and Clary felt someone roll her onto her back. The boy straddling her waist looked no older than her. “Fuck, she’s like a doll.” He sounded awed as he pulled her zipper further down, opened her dress and squeezed her breasts like he’d never seen any in real life before. “Can I fuck her tits?” He asked Maia, still staring at Clary’s chest.

“Do what you want.” Maia snorted. “There aren’t a lotta lines to cross, and I’ll let you know if you get near one. Have fun.”

The boy grinned and pulled out his cock, pressing it to her chest as he pushed her breasts together against it. “ _Fuck_! She’s so soft.” He jerked his hips, fucking between her tits as he pinched and twisted her nipples. She squirmed and gasped, rubbing her legs together to get some friction.

“Hey kid, you ever fucked a real cunt before?” Maia called out.

“I... Um...” the boy blushed and Maia laughed.

“You want me to tell you how?” She laughed again when the boy nodded. “How old are you, kid?”

“Seventeen!” He said defensively. “...Next month.”

“Good enough.” She snorted. “Get between her legs. This is gonna be real easy cuz she’s already fucked open and soaking wet. With a real girl, there’s a lot more involved, you gotta take care of her. With this, you just spread her open and shove your cock in.”

The boy nodded and scrambled to do as she told him. It took him a minute to get his cock inside her, moaning at the feel of her hot slick skin. His thrusts were uneven and jerky, but they were fast and rough, and his cock was big. She let out little gasping moans every time he slammed into her.

“Sit up a bit. Hold one of her legs up under the knee, and you can get leverage to fuck her deeper and touch her with your other hand.”

He followed her instructions, squeezing Clary’s thigh, stretching her open wider while he used his other hand to explore the rest of her body.

She could hear someone else moaning, and the wet obscene sounds of them fucking Jace’s mouth.

Fingers pushed into her own mouth. She sucked on them, wet and messy, licking and biting gently. The boy let out a shocked moan, hips snapping harder.

“Press your hand just above where your cock is, and rub as hard and fast as you can.”

He did as he was told, making Clary sob at the rough wet friction on her clit.

“Harder.” Maia waited for him to obey before adding “Faster.”

The boy was panting harder than Clary was, fucking her like she was just a rag doll for him to rut into. Just a wet hole for his cock. She wailed as her toes curled and her face flushed. Her cunt twitched and throbbed, clenching as she gushed around his cock, her legs trembling.

“Good job! You made her squirt! It’s not difficult, but still.” Maia’s voice was amused. “Now pull out, straddle her again, and use her hand to jerk off on her tits.”

The boy moaned and scrambled to do so, wrapping Clary’s hand around his wet cock. It didn’t take long for him to come, cock pulsing under her fingers.

“Good boy!” Maia cooed. “Congratulations, you are no longer a virgin. Now if you get on your knees in front of me and ask very politely, I’ll let you lick my cunt for free.”

The boy scrambled over to her and Clary stretched her arms and legs.

“Are you all fucked out, slut?” Maia asked, a real question under her tone.

“No, Mistress.” She purred.

“That greedy little cunt still hungry? Well I can’t charge any more money for it now, it’s filthy and worn out.” She sighed, letting out a soft moan. “A little higher, baby. Here.” She murmured to the boy between her legs. “Alright!” She announced to the car. “Anybody wants to play with a used whore, she’s free til we get to our stop. My puppy is still ten bucks. Do whatever you want, but if they say the word ‘red’, or I tell you to stop, you _stop_. If you don’t, you will _not_ like what happens next.”

~

When they got off the subway and into Maia’s car, Jace and Clary were half asleep and grinning. They curled up in the back, wrapped in a blanket to keep from staining the seats.

Maia gave them each a bottle of water and a bag of peanut butter m&ms. “I’m very proud of both of you.” She said gently. “You did very well. We’ll go home and get you cleaned up, and then we’ll cuddle up in bed. I’ll bring out the fluffy blankets. Sound good?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
